User blog:694244/PE Proposal - William Boone
Presenting the notorious hunter William Boone from the 1994 Disney live-action film "Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book". Who is he and what he has done? William Boone was known to be one of Colonel Geoffrey Brydon's loyal soldiers during the British colonial rule in India and a former fiance of the Colonel's daughter Katherine 'Kitty' Brydon. He is first seen trying to advance on Kitty by making a tiger growl, which provoked Kitty's childhood friend Mowgli (who was raised in the jungle by wolves) to confront him. Boone tried to get his soldiers to kill Mowgli, but Mowgli escapes, resulting an annoyed Boone to glare at him with envy. Upon learning from his friend Wilkins that Mowgli has came to the village, Boone orders his men to track him down, ignoring Kitty's pleas that Mowgli is harmless and that he just came by to give her a flower. Eventually, Mowgli was knocked down by a wanted hunter named Buldeo who is in league with Boone. After confining Mowgli in the dungeon, Boone finds a jeweled dagger and resorts to having his men in torturing Mowgli for information about where he got the dagger. But eventually, Kitty gets Mowgli released and reintroduced into civilization, and Boone can only watch in jealousy as both Boone and Kitty spend more time together. After learning from Buldeo that the dagger came from a lost mythical city called Hanuman that is presumed to be filled with lots of treasure, Boone tries to convince Mowgli into taking him there, but Mowgli refuses, knowing that Boone hunts for sport (as implied by the stuffed animal corpses in Boone's quarters) and those who can only kill for food and survival can go to the lost city. During a celebration, Boone takes the time to mock Mowgli before having his men to cruelly push him and knock him into one of the food tables. This resulted a heartbroken Mowgli to run back into the jungle, and for a disgusted Kitty to break off her relationship with Boone. Refusing to take no for an answer, Boone tried to get Buldeo and several of his bandits in capturing Mowgli when he returned to the jungle, but the bear Baloo arrives to the rescue, resulting an annoyed Boone and Wilkins to shoot down Baloo for fun, much to Mowgli's distress. He also arranged an ambush to kidnap Kitty and the Colonel, resulting the deaths of many of the Colonel's officers. Using Kitty and a weakened Colonel as hostages, Boone coerces Mowgli to take him and his men to the lost treasure and in exchange for sparing the Brydons' lives. Eventually, as Boone and his men stroll through the jungle to find the lost city, each of his men faced horrible fates: Harley gets drowned in quicksand, Tabaqui is pushed over a waterfall cliff to his death, Wilkins is mauled to death by the angry tiger Shere Khan for shooting Baloo, and Buldeo is buried alive in a booby trap filled with sand. However, Boone shows no concern over the loss of his men; even leaving a weakened Colonel to die to spite Kitty (though the Colonel was saved by Mowgli) and that he will personally kill both Mowgli (for his interference) and Shere Khan (for his skin). After finding the treasure room, Boone engages into a sword fight against Mowgli, who eventually defeats him by severely injuring his right arm with a dagger. Using what's left of his strength, Boone grabs a bag full of treasure and tries to get Kitty back to him by offering him the treasure. However, Kitty refuses and instead escapes with Mowgli, leaving Boone to be at the mercy of a dangerous python named Kaa, who scares Boone into the moat. With the weight of the treasure dragging him down to the bottom, the greedy Boone meets his end as Kaa finally kills him for good. Heinous Standards When it comes to seeking out treasure by any means necessary or hunting down animals for sport, one could call it generic. But the idea of forcing a grown man-cub who was raised in the jungle by threatening to kill his loved ones through blackmail and treason at the cost of several soldiers' lives is beyond that for a family-adventure film, as his actions were taken seriously compared to other villains in the film. Freudian Excuse None. His actions were nothing more than to satisfy his own greed and tendency of killing others (both animals and humans). Moral Event Horizon He captured and confined Mowgli under false pretensions before torturing him in a vain attempt to find out where Mowgli found the jeweled dagger in his person. He later had his men to humiliate Mowgli during a celebration party due to Mowgli's refusal to lead him to the hidden city of the jungle. He and Wilkins shot down Baloo for fun following their failed attempt to kidnap Mowgli in the jungle, so he resorted to treason by kidnapping Kitty and the Colonel, resulting the deaths of many of the Colonel's loyal officers. Taking Kitty and the Colonel as hostages, Boone was able to capture Mowgli again, forcing him to lead to the lost city by threatening to kill the Brydons. When Mowgli escaped, Boone orders his men to kill him while leaving a weakened Colonel to die, much to Kitty's distraught. As the journey continues, Boone is told of a tiger named Shere Khan who protects the jungle from sadistic hunters, but intends to kill Shere Khan for his skin; even showing no concern over the loss of his men as he still intends to find the lost treasure and nab it for himself. After finding the treasure room, Boone intends to kill Mowgli as he is of no use to him anymore and have Kitty for himself, but is defeated before meeting his karmic death at the jaws of Kaa. Individual Capability He got his several of his loyal men to team up with wanted bandits to coerce Mowgli into leading them to the treasure city, even showing no concern over the loss of his men and the bandits. Moral Agency He was told by the bandits that a fierce tiger named Shere Khan protects the jungle from sadistic hunters, but Boone doesn't care by saying that he will kill Shere Khan for his skin, much to the bandits' disgust. He is also aware of the fact is ambushing Colonel Brydon is considered treason, but is willing to commit it to satisfy his own ambition of having Kitty and the lost treasure to himself. No Groups None as he works alone, even showing no concern over the loss of his men. Redeeming Qualities? None. Given to his love relationship with Kitty, it is considered one-sided as he clearly doesn't care for her as he ignored her pleas to spare Mowgli; even when Kitty broke off with him in disgust for his behavior towards Mowgli, he still intends to have Kitty for himself by holding both her and her father as hostages to coerce Mowgli into leading him to the lost treasure. No Sympathy None, as he enjoys hunting down and skinning animals for fun, even willing to commit treason and murder others (including his own commanding officer) to satisfy his own ego. Screen Time Appeared in the film "Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book" as the main antagonist. Worst Compared to most villains (who were amoral animals or greedy hunters), Boone is a deplorable human being who is willing to commit questionable acts (such as torture, blackmail and murder) all to satisfy his greed and his sadistic tendency of killing others, mostly animals and people who oppose him. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals